Stuck off The Naughty List
by Nike1503
Summary: The night before Christmas is usually uneventful until one year when Harley woke up and ran into St. Nick himself.


_**Stuck off The Naughty List**_

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a Diaz was stirring, not even a Beast. The stockings were hung by the staircase with care in hopes that St. Nicholas will be there.

"Mm Mm Mmm." Harley grogged as she woke up in the middle of the night.

She reached over and saw the clock which read 11:08 pm.

"No back to sleep." Harley whispered to herself.

As she was trying to fall back asleep she had heard some strange noises coming from downstairs.

"What the heck is that?" Harley whispered to herself.

Rolling out of bed Harley put on her slippers and started to look around the upstairs of the house, inspecting each room before moving down the stairs. As she was walking down she noticed that the stockings that were there we now no longer on the stairs. Instead they were now on the floor filled with goodies and the tree had gifts galore underneath it. Racing down trying not to wake anyone she started to look through the gifts trying to find one that had her name on it but there was no luck. She looked over at the stocking with her name on it and saw that there was nothing in it.

"What the hell?" Harley asked herself. "Maybe they didn't fill it yet?"

"Fill what yet?" A voice behind her said.

"Ah nothing." Harley said. "Wait are you who I think you are?"

"Ho Ho ho that depends who you think I am." The man said.

"Well I think that you are Santa." Harley said.

"Right you are girly now what seems to be the problem?" Santa asked.

"Well I was looking around and I couldn't find anything with my name on it and my stocking doesn't seem to be filled with anything." Harley said.

"Well then it seems you've been a naughty girl so what can we do to change this." Santa said.

"Oh please Santa I'll do anything you want me to do." Harley said.

"Well it has been a while since I was with Mrs. Claus and I think that I could use a little action to get me through the rest of the night." Santa said.

"Okay so you want to bone and then I'll get my gifts." Harley said.

"Yes Harley you will." Santa said.

"Great whenever you are ready, let me know." Harley said.

"I'm ready now." Santa said.

"Of course you are." Harley said sarcastically.

"That sarcasm is probably what got you on the naughty list." Santa said.

"And you and I having sex will fix all of this." Harley said.

"Yes it will." Santa said

"Fine." Harley said.

Harley began to take off her shirt revealing that she wasn't in a bra or anything else under her shirt before tossing it to the side. Santa started to remove his coat leaving him in a red t-shirt and his red pants. Harley started to pull off her pants revealing a festive themed pair of panties as Santa was taking off his boots and the rest of his clothes with the exception of his underwear and t-shirt.

"So are you ready?" Harley said.

"I've been ready." Santa said.

"Okay." Harley said as she was kneeling down to his underwear before she pulled out his cock. Leaning into his cock she opened her mouth and started to take his cock in her mouth little by little. After a few minutes she realized that his cock tasted like candy canes and Harley was hooked she started to suck him off harder and faster to taste him.

"Wow you are really good at this Harley." Santa said.

Harley looked up at him making eye contact with him as he started to take off his t-shirt. Santa moved his hands through Harley's hair before pushing her down along his cock. Santa soon started to push himself in and out of Harley's mouth fucking her face, as he was forcing his way down her mouth making her spit fall along her face making it a sloppy blowjob.

"Ah you taste so good but can you please return the favor." Harley said.

"Sure thing Harley." Santa said. "Why don't you lie on the couch."

"I will." Harley said. "Just let me remove these panties."

Harley dropped her panties down her legs and laid down on the couch. Santa walked over to the couch as Harley was spreading her legs apart for him to enter. Once there Santa put his head between her legs and started to eat her out. Harley started to twitch as she was a little ticklish with his beard rubbing along her inner thighs. Santa stayed there lapping away all of her juices. Harley wrapped her legs around his head keeping Santa in place as she was enjoying all the pleasure from his tongue.

"Oh...oh...so good." Harley moaned.

Santa stayed there until she unwrapped her legs from behind his head and he pulled his head out.

"Time for some cock." Santa teased.

"Oh please give it to me." Harley said.

Santa lined himself up with her pussy and started thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh yeah that's it." Harley said. "Come on faster."

Santa obliged going faster while Harley started to bring herself along his cock.

"Here Santa since your cock tastes like candy canes can I taste your ass?" Harley said.

"Sure thing then let me eat your cute little ass." Santa said.

"Alright then." Harley said.

Santa pulled his cock out and moved around to where he was now facing away from Harley who spread out his ass before inhaling.

"Mm cookies." Harley said before inhaling a second time.

Harley started licking Santa's ass up and down before circling his puckered hole.

"Oh wow you are a very naughty girl." Santa said.

Harley quickly reached around and started to jerk off Santa as she was enjoying the taste of his ass.

"Oh god this tastes so good." Harley moaned.

"Here let me taste your ass now." Santa said.

"Okay but I doubt it will taste like cookies." Harley said.

"That's fine but I'm tired of festive flavors all the time." Santa said.

"Alright then I hope you enjoy it." Harley said.

The two turned themselves around and Santa began to lick Harley's ass up and down, swirling his tongue around her ass lapping away as if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh god I haven't tasted a normal ass in ages." Santa thought.

"Holy fuck he's so good at this." Harley said. "Um Santa..."

"Yes Harley." Santa said.

"Could you please fuck my ass?" Harley asked.

"Sure thing Harley." Santa said.

Santa removed his head from Harley's ass and lined himself up with Harley before he started to push his cock in her ass. Bit by bit Santa slid his cock in Harley until it was completely inside her.

"Oh please just start going." Harley said.

Santa started thrusting hard and fast while Harley reached down and started to circle her clit with her fingers.

"Oh man I'm getting so close." Santa said.

"Oh please I'm about to about to..." Harley began as her body began to shake.

Harley arched her back and came as Santa kept up his pace.

"Here it's time for me to finish you off." Harley said.

"No just get on your knees and let me fuck your face again." Santa said.

"Go right ahead." Harley said moving to her knees.

Harley opened her mouth and Santa started thrusting in her mouth again. Forcing his cock down her throat with each thrust until she'd taken all of it.

"Oh yeah here it comes" Santa said.

"Give it to me I love this candy cane cock." Harley said.

"Alright then Ho...Ho...Ho." Santa said as he came.

Santa forced his entire load down Harley's throat to which she swallowed with pride.

"So was that enough to get me off the naughty list." Harley said.

"Yes you are off the naughty list this year." Santa said.

With the snap of his fingers Santa disappeared and Harley saw her stocking fill up and new gifts appear under the tree. She grabbed her clothes and went up to her room sleeping a few hours before she was woken up by the rest of the family.


End file.
